


Meetings

by MelEvans



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Gendrya - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Lovely Mother, Protective Older Brothers, Wild Rickon, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelEvans/pseuds/MelEvans
Summary: One Shots about differents moments of Gendry knowing Arya and her family. "Meetings are always unforgettable... for better or for worse."





	1. Jon's baby sister

\- Jon -

The cheers of the public were rowdy and exiting and Jon couldn't be more happy. The game had ended five minutes ago and they were still in the field. Gendry patted his back smiling really hard at him. They'd won the final. And yes, probably was just the university league, but fuck, it felt awesome. They had trained so much for this and the coaches of the bigs professionals legages were looking at them. It had been almost like a dream for his team. And for him!

He felt it was yesterday when littles he and Robb imagined to be professional hockey players. And in that moment, was a possibility. And a very big one.

“Dude, we made it!” His friend was dying in joy. “We’re going to smash it!” The Bull’s game had been perfect and Jon knew that opportunity was everything for him. Shit, even Arya told Snow for skype that she was sure that Waters was going to get a contract. His baby sister hadn’t meet any of the players of Jon’s team, but she didn’t miss any game. Doesn’t matter where she was, she was always watching them livestream, like a big fan. He totally adores her.

It was amazing, he was enjoying the moment with his best friend and the people who followed them in every game. The only thing that could possibly do that moment more extraordinary was...

Suddenly, his eyes catched something in the crowd. Two beautiful girls: a tall redhead and a petite brunette. 

“They’re here!” He shouted to his friend pointing the bleachers. “My sisters and their friends are here!” The happiness overflower him, he hadn’t see his sisters for months and they’d come to his last game! 

“Then come on, we have to take a shower and go to celebrate. Maybe you can introduce me to some of your sister’s friends” Waters said amused and guiding him to the dressing room. He laughed, the Bull was not a really flirty person, so he knew he was joking.

Happy he turned around and saw the stadium before disappearing through the corridors  
with a big smile in his face.

Best day ever!  
.  
.  
.

They left the showers twenty minutes later, smiling and singing crowd songs. Gendry was like he had drinked ten bottles of beer or fifteen cups of coffee, but he wasn’t tipsy, just fucking happy. And Jon was in the same page.

“I am telling you, man, they are gonna call us! They were all over us in the final of the game!” 

“The oldest and the new ones listen to you, man.” He said hopeful watching his phone, he’d a text from Arya that said that they were waiting him in the park next to the building.

“I hope I had impressed the Winterfell coach enough.” The tall boy said with excitement. 

“Do you want to be in the north league?” Snow was surprised. 

“Of course, they have the best…” But he stopped, with a lost look in the distance.

“What?” They almost reached the park where a group of girls were laughing and singing; they were wearing shirts from the team, some of them had their faces painted. He smiled, they were Sansa, Arya, Jeyne Poole and Lyanna Mormont.

“Who is she?” Gendry said with wild eyes and his mouth open in amazement. Jon followed his eyes and saw the group of girls in the park.

Sansa had “Go - Snow!” written with makeup in each cheek, a “Night's Watch” T shirt and skinny jeans, Jeyne looked almost like a cheerleader with her skirt; Lyanna was wrapped in a Winterfell University team flag. Arya had tight shorts that showed the wolf’s head tattoo in her thigh and a “Night's Watch” shirt like Sansa’s, but tied to her waist. ‘Casterly rock sucks!’ was written in her abdomen. 

“One of the northern beauties drag your attention?” He asked amused. The Bull noded. It was strange, his friend wasn’t the kind that fall in love easily, but he laughed. All the excitement of the game seems to drain from the boy’s body, leaving him with a big poker face. It was funny to be in that side to the scene for one time, Jon thought. 

“The hot little one, dude.” Gendry sounded breathless and he frowned looking to the girls. The most little of they was…. His baby sister, Arya.

Oh, no...

“That’s my little sister, you perv.” Ok, that wasn't funny anymore. His sister wasn't hot! The tall boy blinked several times while the girls began to approach with big smiles.

“Dude, your sister is beautiful.” He kept having that stupid face and that awed voice. 

“What the shit?” He said between his teeth, he didn’t want to bring the attention to them, but damn it was hard. He wanted to punch Gendry and take him away from his sister.

“She has a boyfriend?” He wasn’t even looking at him, his eyes never left Arya. Almost ignorant of his friend humor.

“No, she’s not. She’s young.” She was his baby sister, for fuck sake. She was just eighteen!

“Well, she look older enough.” That wasn’t happening.

The little wolf was his favorite person in the world, fierce, funny and with a big heart. She was everything to him and no way he was letting “The Bull” take her away. Shit, Bull was a funny nickname until that moment. What brother would want his baby sister date with a guy who everybody calls Bull?

Especially knowing the reason…

“Do you want to die?” Because he was going to if he kept opening his mouth.

“You think I have a chance with her?” And he was ignoring him again, Seven hells!

“No!” 

“I’m totally inviting her to see a movie.” He seemed to say more to himself than to his angry partner next to him.

“No, you’re not!” 

“Dude, she’s so hot.” He repeated whispering and shaking his head in disbelief. Snow was about to punch him in the face, but his sisters were already at their side.

“Hi! Congratulations!” Sansa smiled at them and gave a big bear hug to her brother. Arya did the same, jumping into his arms. 

“You’re awesome and we missed you!” She said realizing him. Some of his anger lowering. “I knew you were gonna kick their asses.” He loved having her here, but… And then she turned all her attention to Gendry. ‘Damn it’. “You must be Gendry. Arya Stark.” 

“Waters.” He said nodding with a big silly smile. “Jon said that you never miss a game.” ‘Oh, yeah, now you’re including me…’

“Never, we can’t figure it out why.” Lyanna said with a giggle that Snow didn’t like.

“Of course you can. It’s my brother’s team, besides how am I gonna criticize him if I didn’t watch his games?” The Stark looked unaffected.

“Sure, sure.” Jeyne chuckled. 

‘They better not be implying what he thinks they’re implying.’

“Nice to meet you, Gendry.” The older one was amused. “I’m Sansa, and they are Jeyne and Lyanna.” The girls smiled at him. 

“You too.” He shook her hand. 

The girls were happy about the outcome of the game and congratulated them both repeatedly. They explained that they could get the tickets at the last moment, after his sisters got permission from their Jobs and college.  
They sat in the park while Sansa kept him informed of things at home, but Snow could not pay much attention, since Arya had engaged in a small discussion with Gendry about his 'weak points'. That seemed to shake his friend and Jon almost breathed a sigh of relief, but after a while his roommate nodded enthusiastically at Arry's game analysis. The rest of the girls giggled when Arya and the bull began to finish the other's sentence while discussing their theories about new possible acquisitions in the team.

Waters cast a sparkly look at Snow at some point in the conversation.

“We were going to invite my brother to a congratulations dinner. Do you want to come?” The redhead stood up from the grass. ‘What? No! She was betraying him too?’ 

“I think Gendry doesn’t… Ow!” ‘Did Sansa just crushed his foot?’ The Stark princess glared at him before look at Gendry and Arya. The were smiling to each other without reason. Jeyne and Lyanna were laughing. 

Fuck! It was happening, it was happening…!

“Yeah, sure. Where do you want to go?” Gendry was all prince charming and Jon was losing it. Why did he have to betray him like that?

“Is this restaurant in the center of King’s Landing that I'm dying to go. They said that they do the best lemon cake ever.” The redhead started. “We already had a reservation.”

“Hot pie’s? It’s amazing!” The Bull said. “My mum loves it. I took her there for her birthday…”

“Owww…” The girls said at the same time. Gendry’s hears flushed. 

‘What the hell with those owwws?!’ Jon wants to smash his head. 

“Let’s go, then.” Jeyne shouted. 

“Wait. I need to go back to the hotel before, they lost my suitcase in the airport and it had to arrive twenty minutes ago at the hotel. I need to check it.” Arya said looking to her phone.

“Oh, It’s true. I forgot it!” Sansa put her hands to her face, affected. Maybe too affected...

“But the reservation…” Lyanna sound affected too. ‘What was happening…? It was just a suitcase and a dinner…’

“Some of us can go to the restaurant to not lose the reservation.” Jeyne said looking directly to Arry. Arya seemed to catch whatever they looks were saying and chuckled. 

“Ok, then. I’ll take one of you and go quickly. We’ll be there for the food, don’t worry.”

“I drive you.” Snow almost shouted. 

“No, Jon, we need your car. We’re not going to make it at time.” 

“I can drive you.” The traitor said with a smile. “I have my motorcycle here.” The Bull pointed to the parking. ‘ Wait.. what?’ Arya looked to his eyes.

“Do you have a motorcycle?”

“Yeah, a Harley...” His ex best friend answered, insecure under the gaze of the girl. But the eyes of the younger Stark seemed to shine. 

Oh shit, his sister had already fall into the devil’s hands...

“Wait…” He started to say, but one of the girls stopped him, putting her arm on his shoulders.

“Come on, Jon. The sooner they go, the sooner they come.” He didn’t like how Jeyne said the last part. He glared at her and she giggle. 

"Ok, we see you there." Before he could create an excuse to stop them, the couple started to move away towards the parking lot.

"Do not worry, Jon, I have an extra helmet!" The tall boy shouted at him before disappearing with his sister.

“She’s going to an hotel with a dude that she valdery knew.” She was too young! 

“He’s your best friend…” His sister saw him amused, as if he was  
overreacting. 

“Doesn’t matter” The sturbones was apodring of him. He knew his best friend was a good guy, but it was his little sister! If she started dating guys, that meant she was growing up and he didn’t want that to happen. 

 

“Jon...” The warning tone of her voice was all over the place.

“She is our baby sister!”Sansa smiled tenderly as they walked towards the boy's car.

“She is a grown woman now” She said calmly and with a smile in her eyes. 

“That’s what I’m afraid of…”

“Just trust her, silly. She isn’t our baby sister anymore, but she’ll always be our little sister. We have to take care of her, but don’t stop her from living.” How?! Yesterday he was helping Cat to change her diaper! He sighed, defeated. 

“Also she definitely likes him! And he definitely likes her. Let them be!” 

His rational part knew that she was right, but that did not change things. He kept seeing the same little girl who asked him for help to get to the cookie jar, he still saw the same little girl who climbed on his shoulders to be able to hit Robb. The same one that called him her favorite brother since she was 3 years old, no matter who was around.

Snow continued to sink into his thoughts until they reached the restaurant and they were already sitting in their table when the first text come.

‘Your friend is hot and funny… can I keep him? Please say yes!’

Jon growled and hit his head against the table. Sansa chuckled, but caress his back at his side.

“She’s old enough and he seems to be a nice guy.”

“He is.” He said thinking in Gendry, smart, kind, funny dude. But still… His phone rang again. 

‘Dude, she’s gorgeous! Can I ask her for a date? Come on Jon! I’m not a creepy idiot.’ 

He sight and looked at Sansa before sending the same message twice.

‘You can, but come back here now.’

‘Ok! Love you! you’re the best brother!’

‘Thanks, man. I’ll beave don’t worry. She’s really cool!’

He smiled sadly to their texts and Sans hugged him. 

She was right, maybe Arya wasn’t his ‘baby’ sister anymore, but he’ll always look at her back...

Shit. 

How was he gonna tell Robb that he played matchmaker with their little sister?

Fuck, he was a dead man.


	2. Rickon's cool sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rickon always knew that his sister was one of the coolest girls in all Westeros. What he didn't know was that the boys in his school did not describe her only as "cool".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the thing, originally this one shots were going to be in different universes, but all of you were wishing to know more about the continuous of the first one. And since I’m only your slave… here you have. The continuation, same universe, from now on. I hope you like it!

-Rickon - 

The younger of the Starks was already skipping his second class to repair his friend’s car at 10 p.m. in the Baratheon house. He was happy and under the classic red car with his hands full of oil. 

“You don’t have to do this now.” Tommen was unsure, sitting besides him and looking at the boy’s job. Only with 15 years, Rickon was really cool as a mechanic (apprentice) and he was proud for it.

“Yeah, but today was only poetry and maths. I think I'm more productive here than I could be sitting in the class doing nothing.”

“You can try doing the homework, you know?” The blonde said and the Stark snorted. 

The thing was Rickon knew how to do the test and activities, but they were so boring. Same shit plus same shit equal more shit. Nothing important.

So he was going to do roar the red baby.

“How much since this beautiful lady ran for herself?” He asked pulling out of under the car and looking at his friend. Everything ok there. 

“Like two days, I think. I don’t know what happened, but I’m almost sure that Joffrey is involved.” Clear annoyance in his voice. 

“Done, then.” He said with excitement. “I’m going to close his ass.”

Rickon and Tommen were very different, the wild wolf was reckless and rebel, on the other hand, the young lion was correct and sweet. But those differences didn’t determinate the growth of their friendship. Years of watching each others backs in school and life. Didn’t matter that Cersei, the mother of Tom, hated Rickon for be a bad influence. 

“So, you were taking Shireen to the concert next week?” The golden kid said drawing the redhead attention, he was sitting in a box supporting his back in the car’s door.

“She tell you?” He asked, opening the hood of the car and smiling at the girl’s mention.

“No, aunt Selyse read Shireen’s messages and then tell mom all scared and then she came and said that I should keep my cousin out of trouble and bla, bla, bla.” Rickon snorted.  
“All the woman's in your family hate me?” He heard his friend laugh.

“Well, Shireen likes you.” 

“That’s enough for me.” The chit chat was off while the boys keep their attention in the work, Tommen being an assistant and Rick telling him what was he doing in the car and what he had to do to put it in the road. They were calm and focused; the Stark enjoying every minute… until the blonde started to talk nonsense. 

“How’s Arya’s hand?” The redhead frowned depley. What kind of question was that? “Good…? Why shouldn't it?” This time, the Baratheon frowned in confusion. 

“You don’t know?” He move away of the car and pay full attention to his friend. 

“Know what?” He said serious. 

“She go on a fight yesterday in her college, against that freak... Bolton.” Rickon tensed. Arry going into a fight wasn’t something extrange. She was strong, very quick and intelligent, but everybody knew that Bolton was someone treacherous. “Don’t worry, Myrcella said she’s ok; angry, but ok. I just heard that her hand hurt a little bit.”

“I didn’t knew. Probably she’s keeping it from mom.” Catelyn Stark didn’t like their sons fighting. 

“Well Myrcella was really pissed when she told me, so…” 

“Myrcella? Why? Ramsey did something to her?” Confused, she asked remembering that the girl, Bolton and Arry were in the same class in school. 

“No, to Arya. The shitty rat tried to take a look of her in the locker room.” The redhead almost hit his head with the hood. Rickon felt the anger and fire grow in his body crying out for Ramsey's face to use as a boxing bag.

“That sick bastard.” Tommen stood up trying to calm him. 

“It’s ok, dude. Arya beat his ass like a boss, I saw him. Myrcella was pissed because Arya didn’t tell the principal.”

“And why in the hell she didn’t?” He shoot still angry.

“She did it.” The sweet voice of Myrcella Baratheon appeared from the house. She entered in the garage with two glasses of cold water and sandwiches. “I was angry with her until she told me.”

The fire in Rickon’s body diminished and he sight. 

“I wish I had been there.” The girl smiled at him and extended a glass of water. “Thanks Cella.”

“I never thought he could do something like that. I mean, I know a lot of boys are interested in her, but what he did was so wrong.”

“What are you talking about?” Rickon asked awed. 

“Come on man, you have to know that.” Tommen said like he was joking with him. 

“Many boys have crushes on her, she’s one of the most beautiful girls in school.” The Baratheon girl looking at his clueless with amusement. He blinked several times, not knowing what to say.

“She is funny and sexy…” His best friend said with lost eyes, and the Stark felt a kick in his gut. 

“Wait, what?!?!” No, she wasn’t. 

“Dude, your sister is sexy as fuck.” He said as if it were the most absolute and obvious truth. Rickon had his jaw for the floor. He didn’t knew what impres him more, the word “sexy” exiting from his friend mouth or the same word being used like an adjective for Arya. She was pretty, yes, and cool! but sexy? Come on! She was Arry! Think in her in that form was… 

No, not. Fuck. Shit.

“Dude, don’t say that again.” He said uncomfortable, shooting his eyes to the blonde. Myrcella laughed. He wasn’t a jealous brother like Jon or Robb, in fact he always hoped to have a cool brother in law from one of his sisters. (Sansa was failing terribly in that). 

But they took him by surprise.

“Sorry Rick, but it’s the truth.” The amusement in Cella’s voice was clear. 

“Just don’t mention that word in reference to my sister again, Tom.” And after that they went to work. 

But Rickon couldn't think in other thing when he came back home. The fact that Arry was his big sister didn’t mean that she couldn’t be sexy or sensual (or whatever..!) for another guy, it was a bit disturbing (ok, a lot!) but she could.

Second thought she was the most cooler girl he knew. Really good in sports, she loved hockey and fast vehicles. It was funny watch horror movies with her and scare Sansa together. Plus, Arya was a great dancer and her taste in music was awesome. What guy wouldn't like her?

So he started to pay more attention for the nexts days. And his conclusion: she definitely had a boyfriend or a lover or a special friend or something like that; she was hardly in home those days and when she was she keeped stucked at her phone sending messages all day long with a silly smile in her face. That proved that she was with someone? Nop. But the fact that Sansa looked at her sister with a knowing smile every time Arya did those things was a very big clue. Almost a confirmation.

Rickon was awed and intrigued. Very intrigued. 

What type of man she would like? He didn’t have a fucking idea. 

A musician? Nah, Arry wasn’t the groupie type. Writer? Too boring and calm. Actor? Pffff, yeah, sure. An athlete? It could be, but all the members of her team were “arrogants idiots” in Arya’s words. A dancer, just another student? 

Shit, it was hard. 

Well, he was going to figure it out when Arry was ready... 

Or he could sneak out in her phone and find it for himself!

One night of that week he waited to his sister go to shower and reach out in her room for her cell phone in a rush. It took him a little bit more than 3 seconds to consider break his sister privacy. But the intrigue won at last, like always. 

Password, damn. He should had known. 

‘Wait! What about social media?’ He thought.

He went to his room and threw himself in the bed searching in the computer for his sister instagram. 

Just Lyanna and her, a lot of coffee shops, Sansa, memes, more coffee shops and… Jon’s friend from the University? Gendry Waters? Wow, he appeared a lot. Since when was he in Winterfell? And when he knew Arya? Why Rickon didn’t knew him himself? He was a Night’s Watch fan too! Why Jon wasn’t...?

Oh for the fuckings and roastings seven hells!

He goes to Gendry’s profile in a sigh and find more pictures of both, the she wolf and the bull. The last one was from the previous day and in the description was written “My lady” and a heart emoji. 

Too cloying... But illuminating. 

Shit, he felt like Sherlock fucking Holmes. 

Proud of himself and not sated of information yet, he called Tommen. 

“Good night, my dear Watson, we’re going in a mission tomorrow.” He said faking a deep voice. 

“What the fuck, Rickon?” Answered a confused Baratheon. 

.  
.  
.

And for the Stark’s lucky, the mission came at them for himself.

They were ready to go and find the Bull after school, but he appeared at the front of the building when Lion and Wolf were exiting. He was massive; his arms, his back, his height, all of him! Rickon was impressed and a little jealous, he looked like a proper hockey star or like one of those bodyguards trained by the army. Plus, he was sitting in a Harley. And his shaggy dark hair was cool as fuck. 

He totally qualified as cool brother in law. 

“Dude, I think you’re in love.” Tommen said looking at his friend. He punched his arm and turned his gaze towards Gendry again. “You’re sure that they are dating?” 

“This isn’t recent according to their instagrams, so he’s not just a friend otherwise she would have taken him home long ago.” 

“He looks like he’s about to murder someone.” The blonde whispered, and he was right. The guy’s eyes were distilling anger, scanning the crowd of students; the muscles in his arms strained, his jaw tight. 

“I think I know who is he looking for.” And that was bad, Arya would kill him if she found out that he is fighting her battles. The wild wolf walked straight to the bull’s spot drawing his attention quickly. The tall man frowned.

“You’re Rickon.” He said more as an affirmation than as a question. 

“I am, and you’re Gendry, my sister’s boyfriend.” He raised an eyebrow and smiled sideways, all the tension disappearing from his body.

“She tell you that?” 

“No, but is not like you were keeping it in secret with all “my lady” stuff.” Gendry chuckled, his ears flushing. 

“So… you’re going to give me “the talk” and kick my ass?” The bull sounded serious, not thinking that could happen, but wanting to win his approval. The Stark liked that, and Tommen seemed to like it too. 

“Nah, is Robb you have to worry about. I know Arry can beat you any time. Also, I’m a Night’s Watch fan, so…” The man smiled and give him his hand to shake Rickon’s, strong but friendly. “Then you’re really her boyfriend, boyfriend?” He let go a laugh. 

“Since a week, officially.” 

“Cool.” And he really meant it. “So, you’re waiting for the Bolton bastard?” Waters growl when he heard the name and Rick had shivers. Maybe Tommen was right...

“What you know about that?” As excited as he was to see his brother in law crush the little pervert, Stark thought about his sister and what she could say.

“I know Ar can easy smash him.”

“Oh, I know that too. But Sansa told me that he’s not the only idiot behind her, so if Bolton know me now the others will also find out.” So he already knew Sansa, interesting… 

The Baratheon boy laughed and patted the man’s back.

“Smart bastard.” The redhead said amused. 

The tree of them watched how Ramsey came out from the crowd. His left eye was black and his nose inflamed as his mouth. The wild wolf could see the proud smile in Gendry’s face and couldn’t deny that he felt that too. His sister was so cool.

“Come on.” The Bull give both boys a signal with the head and walked to the freak. They followed him with dangerous faces. “Hey, Bolton.” He shouted, his voice not longer friendly, more deep and scary. 

“What did you want?” Idiot, Rickon thought. He didn’t had a survival instinct. 

“I’m Gendry and you must know that he’s Rickon Stark.” Bolton seemed to react at the Stark allusion. 

“You’re coming for Arya’s sake?” His haughty tone did not seem to anger Arry's boyfriend, on the contrary, he smiled slowly.

“No, we know she can easily crush you like a fly, what actually she did. We just wanted to take a close look.” The redhead almost laughed at Ramsey’s face. Damn he loved his brother in law! 

“And who are you, stupid?”

“I’m Arya’s boyfriend.” Bolton’s eyes get wild and some heads of the students turned to their direction. “Like we said she can beat you any time, but I wanted you to know that with one single word of her, is me who you’re going to have to worry.” The stupid kepeed his eyes on them for a minute, then turned around running away quickly.

“Coward.” He nodded at Gendry’s word. 

“Well, maybe we should follow him.” Tommen’s voice sounded a little scared, so they locked at the same place that him. The she wolf was coming straight to them with a murderous look. Myrcella and Lyanna behind her.

“So, is your ego happy?” She raised an eyebrow looking at her boyfriend.

“Hey, you had to admit that it was kind of funny.” Tommen said shining. “He looked like he was going to shit himself.” And with that all the group laughed, even Arry smiled despite herself.

“Sorry if that bothers you.” The soften in Water’s eyes shocked Rickon. “I just needed him to know me.” She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“It’s ok, I liked that ‘we just wanted to take a close look’ thing.” Then they smiled to each other and kissed. They looked like a really awesome team and Rickon felt happy to see the brightness in his sister’s eyes. He waited to them to break away and talked to Arya’s ear.

“Ar, your boyfriend is as cool as you.” She gave him a wild smile. 

“I knew you would like him.” She said amused stirring his hair, Gendry winked at her. 

“I would like him more if he let me drive his Harley.” 

“Yeah, keep dreaming about it, bro.” The Bull’s voice said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was more longer that I thought. Sorry for the mistakes, I hope you like it, please let me your comments!


	3. Sansa's murderous sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know Sansa already met Gendry, but in this chapter she’s going to meet another part of him. Or all parts...? Whatever, read!

\- Sansa -

“You’re gonna kill with that dress, mom.” Cat laughed at her daughter’s excitement, looking herself in the mirror. It was a beautiful blue cocktail dress that modeled her figure perfectly. 

They were in the mall, spending more than an hour searching for the perfects dresses. Sansa was so happy for her mother; Nedd, his father, had invite his wife to a romantic short travel for the weekend just for the two of them. That wasn't something that happen frequently more because the Stark’s work than for another reason, so the girl could see the clearly joy in the Tully’s female face since the surprise was revealed in front of the family.

“Thanks, darling.” Her mom responded smiling. She entered the dresser and kept talking to her daughter. Sansa almost lost what she was saying, looking at her phone in case Arya texted her. “Well, I think this is it. Time to go home.” The smile in the girl’s face faded with shock and looked at the dresser door.

What?! No!

“Wait! We are not going to the spa?” Panic began to spread through her body and almost her voice, but It was vitally important her mother didn’t noticed anything. Gods, it was her job kept her mother far from the house until the night.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry honey but your father called when you were in the bathroom, he’s bringing Robert to dinner.” She said out the dresser. “I have to start cooking earlier.” Sansa mouth dropped, she shooted a gaze to her watch and her eyes get wild. 

Shit, It was early! So early!

Catelyn took the dress and went to pay it, her daughter following her in panic. 

She tried to make a quick excuse remembering her promise to Arya. If her mother discover them it was going to be a disaster and only her fault; she was the one that had convinced Arry to stay in the house with Gendry when she heard her sister complain about them not having time alone since weeks.Then, if something terrible happened, it would be all on her.

“And Robb is coming home from college too! Isn’t that awesome?” She sounded so happy and Sansa was so scared. 

Fucking armageddon. 

“Wait!” She shout maybe to loud. “I mean, not yet. You need a new bikini!” They were exiting the store and the young lady was trying desperately to stop the woman.

“Honey, I have three new ones, you gave them to me in my birthday.” Damn old her and her perfects gifts!

Sansa took her phone and called her sister meanwhile she followed her mother around the shopping to the exit. She knew she had some time before they arrived to the house, but she had to be fast and warn Arry quickly. 

Shit, shit, shit, shit!

Why wasn’t she answering?!

Then she called Gendry too, but apparently his phone was dead. Again. Damn Bull and his broken charger! 

The redhead texted and called Arya in all way home, but nothing, so she hoped her sister wasn’t there; although deep inside she knew she was lying to herself. She started imagining different scenarios where her mother was screaming furious and then her sister committed fratricide. All the stories had many crazy starts but only one end: Sansa’s death. 

And fuck Robb and his “visit surprise”. It was on purpose, she knew it. 

When his mom parked in front the house Sansa run inside almost falling on the floor.

“Sansa Stark you’re not helping me with the bags?” She sounded frustrated.

“I’m sorry, I have to go to the bathroom!” She shouted closing the front door. She turned around and scanned the living room searching for evidence that could bring death to her and her little sister. “Oh, my god Arry!” She whispered between her teeth when she saw Arya’s jeans on the floor.

Just when she was putting the pants and the men shirt she found besides the couch in her tote bag, the door opened and her mother came inside with the shopping bags. She threw the tote bag behind the sofa and went to help her mother.

“Sorry mom, it was an emergency.” She said trying to think in some plan to help her crazy sister and cursing for getting herself in to that mess. And in that exact moment, they heard the shower up stairs.

“That has to be Arya, can you tell her about Robert coming today?” Catelyn said from the kitchen so relaxed and ignorant of the possible chaos to come .

“Of course!” She took her bag and went to her sister’s bedroom. “Arya.” She whispered and knock the door twice. Nothing. Sansa sighed more calm and entered. The room was clean and organized and she almost laughed at her frenetic behavior. Gendry must had left earlier, second thought, he wasn’t all comfortable with the arrangement between sisters; he had said it wasn’t cool stay in the house when the rest of his girlfriend’s family didn't know him. So maybe he didn’t stayed much. 

She threw the bag on bed yet feeling a little dumb for her madness, but truth be told, It could have been a disaster. 

“Ar, you wouldn’t believe what happened with mom…” Giggling she opened the bathroom door when the shower closed, waiting for her sister to get out like so many times they did before. 

But it wasn’t her sister. 

She let out a shrill scream at the view of her totally naked, wet and surprised brother in law. He was mouth open and red face trying to cover himself with a towel. Too late, she thought and turned around still shocked. 

“Darling, are you ok?” Concerned Catelyn’s voice came from the bedroom making the two young persons in the bathroom freeze. Sansa hurried to block the door to her mother. 

“Yes!” She yell. “It was just a cockroach.”

“Really?” The Stark matriarch said amused. 

“Yes, a really big one.” She closed her eyes at her sentence, knowing at that moment it was no difference between her face and her hair. “It’s dead now.” 

“Is your sister with you?” Fuck! Think Sansa, think!

“No, it was the TV, she had left it on.” Please, please, please…

“Again? For the seven…” They heard some cursing from the woman, then silent. “Why you still inside?” It had to be a joke…

“Mom! I’m in the bathroom, what you think i’m doing?” She tried to sound exasperated, but the embarrassment was killing her and feeling Gendry not moving in the back wasn’t helping. It meant he didn’t had his clothes there. 

What if she didn’t saw them and it were in the room? Her mom could see them!

“Didn’t you go down stairs? Darling, are you constipated again?” Her voice with concern. 

LORD OF LIGHT, BURN ME!

“No, just… I’m fine, mom! can you live me alone here, please!?” It was her fault, her only fault! Shit! 

“Sorry honey, of course.” Her mother said. When she heard Cat left she smashed her head against the door. It was a moment of uncomfortable silence and then… Gendry laughed. It was stifled like he was trying to not to do it so loud, but it was clear; when she couldn’t keep holding it more, she laugh to. They laughed to tears. 

“I swear to the old ones and the knew this is the most strange thing that ever happened to me.” The redhead said still looking at the door and feeling like a tomato. 

“I would like to say the same, but with friends like mine’s…” He said recovering the breath. “And don’t make me talk about my girlfriend…” Sansa chuckled and went out to the room letting Gendry some privacy.

“Speaking of her, where is she?” She said in low voice, looking around the room looking for his pants. 

“In the market, she was hungry and wanted some snacks.” He answered in the same tone. 

“Then she left you here?” That was so Arya... 

“Yes.” He said amused. She sighed frustrated not founding the clothes.

“Where are your pants?” 

“I don’t have idea. Your sister took them and hide them when I arrived.” Sansa frowned and looked at the door.

“Why would she…? You know what? I don’t wanna know.” Gendry laugh. She opened the wardrobe and put her head in looking for Jon’s clothes. Arry loved steal her brother’s old things.

“I’m sorry for that…” He said more serious and with a bit of embarrassment in his voice. She took a pair of black jeans from a box and the white shirt from her bag.

“Hey, I was the one who entered without knook before.” She said and this time, she give two knocks at the door and then sliding the clothes inside.

“Thanks. Hey, I give Jon this pants for his birthday years ago!” He said funny. 

“I think you were right, this wasn’t a good idea.” She whispered to him when he left the bathroom. He passed the towel through his wet hair and Sansa flushed remembering the view she had before. 

“Well, if I can go out of here before someone notice me, it would be a good one.” She shrugged trying to think. 

“The only safe way I can think of is the window.” She said pointing at it, then the door opened making the two of them jump. Thanks to the Gods, it was a very happy and relaxed Arry with her hands full of snacks bags.

“Please tell me you weren’t the cockroach.” She whispered laughing and looking at his boyfriend. He gave her a ‘You know I was.’ look and she covered her mouth with her hand, amused. She was beaming.

“How did you know?” 

“Mom said I need to clean my bathroom more fluently because you saw a huge cockroach.” Sansa and the Bull turned red and the she wolf laughed at them. “Ok, I would like you to stay, but you really have to go before Dad and his friend shows up.” Her brother in law nodded to his girlfriend and reached for her waist, forgetting that they weren’t alone. 

“Ok, see you tomorrow.” He said looking at Arya with the most absolute adoration Sansa ever saw in someone’s eyes. “I love you.” He kissed her quickly and jump from the window without expect an answer. He used the tree as a support and then landed on the ground. The tall girl approached the window, the Bull smiled at her and then left. Sansa turned around to found her sister frozen in the same spot where Gendry had kissed her. She was lost eyes and mouth open, blinking repeatedly.

“What?” She asked awed, seeing for the first time in her life, that look in her sister’s face.

“He said I love you...” Her voice like a whisper. Sansa frowned confused. That wasn’t a good thing…? Then she understood and her eyes get wild. 

“OH MY GOD!” She shouted with excitement. “It was the first time?!” Arya nodded lowly still with lost eyes. “And you love him too?” It was a moment of silence and then Arya looked at her sister’s eyes and smiled with a beautiful brightness in her look. 

“Yes, yes Ido.” It was almost a whisper, but it was clear. She yell loudly, happy for the younger one and jumped to hug her.

“Another cockroach?” The voice of her mother said from down stairs. The Stark sisters looked at each other and laughed hard.

“Wait.” The she wolf stopped abruptly. “You saw him in the bathroom?” Sansa said nothing, but her face was bright red. Arry’s face transforming, that was so bad. “He was taking a shower and he hadn’t his clothes with him…”

Oh Gods, she was so dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? I love jealous Arya...  
> Sorry for the mistakes, leave your comments, please!


	4. Catelyn’s wild baby girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mother knows, they always know...

\- Catelyn -

Catelyn Stark was so many things… a kind mother, a lovely wife, a strong woman, a very efficient agent and so much more. All those years of experience in different scenarios had made of her a person of solutions and answers. (Don’t forget she was the mom of 5… well, 6). Her “kids” always came to her for help with their problems. Like in that exact moment:

“In the back of your closet.” Cat said at the phone pushing the shopping cart by the market corridors, holding the device between her shoulder and hear. “Just by your skate, Rickon.” 

But even all that knowlment wasn’t helping her to decide what to do with her younger daughter, Arya. She trusted in her blindly, she was strong, intelligent and very good judging people; but she was still a teenager, and Cat was still a mother. So, when she found those man jeans in her girl’s room, she couldn’t help it, she worried. 

The Stark matriarch didn’t said anything, no to Arya, no to Ned. Yet.

“Oh yes! they are here! Thanks mom!” The voice of her son shouted and then hang up. The Stark woman laughed and shook her head amused, forgetting about her problem for a slight moment. Her sons couldn’t handle five minutes without her in the house. Years back she would be angry, but in the present, with all her kids going to college, leaving the nest, she was happy knowing they still needed her.

And that just made her thoughts go to Arry again. The Stark sighed taking the milk from the fridge. 

The sevens help her! Was she having a boyfriend? Were they serious? Were they being careful? Should she ask her? Should she wait until she tells her herself? Should she talk to Ned and confront her together?  
They didn’t know anything about the boy. Was he good? Did they know him? Why was she hiding him? 

Should she stop herself from freaking out?

The only reason why she hadn’t confronted her daughter yet, was because she trusted her. She knew Arry would never open their doors to a person she didn’t trust. A person that wasn’t good. 

She taught her well, but it was still bad people out there. So when she get to the bread section, she came to a resolution. She was going to talk to her daughter that day. She would try to be open minded, but she was going to get answers. She needed to know that Arry was safe and being responsible, because... 

A “plup” sound, a text popped out, and she frowned pulling her phone off her pocket. It was Arya.

‘I’m at Lyanna’s! R U at home? I’ve to tell U something’ 

The redhead mother raised an eyebrow, feeling a wave of anticipation. 

‘I’m at the Store, coming in 15’.’

‘Ok! See U there ♥’ That last text pulled a smiled to her face. She was a good girl, wild and unlady like, but she was perfect for her. The women just prayed the girl was being careful. 

Gods… being a mother was… well… beautiful, but hard. And, spoiler alert, it never gets easier.

More calmed, Cat turned to the left and smiled at the young man that was standing in front of the pie’s and cake’s section. The boy was there since she arrived and the grin in his face was making him look funny and adorable. Leather jacket and black jeans, an unexpected juxtaposition. What could he be looking for? 

‘Should I help him?’, she thought. She didn’t want to be intrusive, but the boy seemed to be really lost; clueless even, it reminded her of Robb the first time she asked him to make dinner. ‘In his favor he was only 14...’

The Stark matriarch approached him with a kind smile when she saw him sigh defeated. 

“You need help?” He turned, surprised, and blinked slowly, two times, three times, before answer her, his face was a little red with embarrassment. He was tall even for Catelyn, had dark hair and impressive shoulders.

“Yes, sorry, I’m just trying to make a lemon cake for someone’s birthday, but I’m not so sure it will end up well so…” He shrugged looking at the products in front of him like they were his worst enemies. Oh, interesting. 

“So you’re thinking in give up and pay for one. Losing the battle before brandishing the sword?” She teased, raising an eyebrow, trying to encourage him to make the cake for himself. A young lad wanting to bake, it meant the receptor for sure was his mother or girlfriend (or boyfriend, why not?) and in Cat eyes that was just adorable. He laughed messing his hair.

“Ouch. I can cook, but bake…” He massaged the nape of his neck, making the same funny grin. “I searched for indications, though, but the amounts are crazy. I mean… ‘a spoonful of sugar’.” He said frustrated. “What does it means?! There are a lot of sizes!”

She nodded with amusement, looked at the ingredients behind her, then at her shopping cart... and then at the boy. He was far too sweet to not help him.

“Let’s do this.” She said. “I have to buy a lot of things for my girl’s party, so you’re gonna help me to carry them to my car and I will give you instructions. Good ones. Ok?” He smiled as if Catelyn were a saving angel, a gift from the gods. 

Aaaaaand she flushed like a teenager. 

“Thanks ma’am! Of course!” She smiled at the courtesy and pushed the shopping cart again, walking by his side. 

“It’s Cat.” 

“Gendry.” A southern name… curious, It sounded familiar.

“Ok, Gendry, follow me and tell me about this special someone if I may ask.” He smiled and the bright in the boy’s eyes remind her the sun. Or the ocean… what a beautiful blue...

“It’s for my girlfriend’s birthday, she wants me to know her parents so I want to bring something to the party. She loves lemon cakes and I don’t want to fuck it up.” The boy looked at her apologetically, brushing his hair with his hand. “I mean, ruin it.” She laughed.

“I’ve six kids, all teenagers, so don’t worry for cursing.” She was throwing the ingredients for the lemoncake at the boy’s basquet without stop talking. He just follow the action with his eyes. “And I think she will love the gesture, not matter the result. Actually I think is really sweet.” He blushed. “You’re nervous?”

“Nah, just a little bit anxious.” He said with a smile. “She’s the most amazing girl I ever meet and I want to know her family. Even though I already know her sister and two of her brothers… In fact, her older brother is my friend, I knew him in college.”

“Oh, that’s a wonderful thing. First impressions can be hard, but you sound in love. If I saw it they will going to. I bet it’s going to be alright.” She saw his eyes shine and he smiled full of teeth, a fast emotion crossing his face, so quickly she couldn’t decipher it.

“Is your friend happy with it?” She found herself wanting him to do well in the meeting. 

“Yeah, he was a little protective at the start, but he know I love her.” The way he said ‘love’, so easy and meaning, made her smile. She tried to take a bag of rice from the top and noticing her struggle, Gendry reached for it. 

“Oh, big brothers can be a thing…” She said thinking in her boys… 

“Yeah, Jon said I have to watch my back with Robb.” He laugh not noticing Catelyn freezing in her spot for a moment, and then looking at him frowning. “But I had been around the Starks for a while now, I can’t picture one of them not been kind.” 

He said Jon and Robb?! He said his girlfriend birthday…? Lemon cakes? Good lord… 

She eyeing him. Yep, definitely tall in off to be the owner of the pants in Arya’s room... 

Gods… her daughter had good taste. 

She shake her thoughts, entered in mom’s state, and tried to not to made her shock noticed. Cat studied him with a hawk’s eye, taking note of his movements and expressions while he talked.

“So, you know some of her brothers…” That relax her a little bit. He said he was Jon’s friend, that was good. Wait! Was he ‘the bull’? Oh! That’s why the name sounded familiar! Gendry Waters! He smiled.

“Yeah, I know Jon from college, like I said. He is one of my best friends. I knew Sans the same day as Arya.” Sans…? He had Sansa on his side too? Interesting… “Cool girl, I’m hundred percent sure she was the one who calmed Jon’s big brother protectiveness. That and me not been an asshole.” He was looking at the distance with a funny thinking face. Then he smiled warmly. “His little brother too. Crazy kid, I like him.” 

Rickon...? When?

“You seem to know half of the family already.” She said, uncertain of how that makes her feel. More relaxed, yes, but a little aside as well. 

“Almost.” He said amused, leading her to the row to pay. “But the rough ones are still in the game.” The mom laughed at that. 

They were exiting to the parking lot (the Bull carrying ninety percent of the bags) wile Cat strafing him with questions about his life. Job, college, friendship, even his plans for the future. Winterfell league had made him an offer to play on the team for the next season and he was thrilled; Jon was one of his closest friends and apparently, he had no family left. 

The two of them were puting the purchases in the trunk when the Stark decided drop the bomb.

“You know what? Why you don’t come home with me and we make the cake there? You can leave it in the fridge until Arry’s birthday. And you can say hi to her when she comes from Lyanna’s.”

The redhead woman waited for him to realize the situation. Gendry stopped with the last bags in his hands and turned around with his mouth open. He looked at her hair and eyes. 

“So you’re the owner of the jeans in Arya’s room?” He gulped, bright red. The woman enjoying maybe a little too much being the Cat scaring the mouse. And even more when the mouse had her fridge’s size. 

“Shit.” He let out in horror, making Catelyn use all her strength to not laugh at his panicked face. 

.  
.  
.

The Stark mom was putting the cake in the oven when she felt her younger daughter came in. It was getting dark outside, Arya came in a tank top, sport shorts and a bottle of water in her hand, her headphones hanging around the back of her neck. She always went to run when she was anxious and remembering the texts from earlier, Cat could only imagine that was the case.

“You did good timing, sweetheart?” She asked without turn around.

“Yes.” She said absently making her mother look at her.

“It’s everything ok?” Catelyn was 99 percent sure of what Arry was thinking, but she left her daughter clear her mind and open up for herself. 

After a couple of minutes of silent the mother looked at the girl awed. Arya wasn’t known for ever being speechless, but she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. A warm feeling growing inside Cat at the view. 

“The boxes are ready Mrs Stark!” The voice of her son in law came from the back door making her wild girl look like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Thanks, darling, I already put the cake in the oven. You did a good job!” She said faking innocence. Gendry entered in that moment, surprised to see his girlfriend there. He smiled at her.

“Hey Arry!” He said confusing the girl in front of him; she was looking between her mother and her boyfriend with big lost eyes.

“What…?” She said not knowing… anything.

“You really think that something can happen without me knowing? Especially in my house?” Gendry went red, Arya choked with her own saliva. 

It was bad to admit she was enjoying this...?

“Waters! Bring your ass here I found baby jon photos in a box!” The amused voice of the younger of the house shout with excitement. Gendry chuckled. 

“Sorry, I have to see that.” He peck his girlfriend and left by the same door he came. 

When he was gone the kitchen went silent for a minute, maybe more than one.

“Mom...? I...” The she wolf started, unsure.

“He seems like a good boy.” Her mother said with a soft smile in her face, feelling the girl’s nerves. Arry smiled too.

“He is.” The security in her made the older woman giggle like a child.

“You finally fell.” She teased making her daughter laugh. Arya went silent again and then looked at her mother, serious expression, face red. 

“I love him.” Cat let go a long sigh.

“Oh, darling.” She said feeling emotional; her wild baby girl had grow up so fast. She hugged her daughter and looked at her with soft eyes. “I’m so happy for you.” She really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long, I'm sorry! I hope you like it ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, I was thinking about doing more one shots in "Meetings", so tell me if you would like it. Leave your comments please!


End file.
